


Tactical Assault

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Danny's parents visiting and meeting Steve for the first time? And Steve is anxious for them to like him? They don't have to be together together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Assault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



Steve has gathered all the intel he could without raising Danny's suspicions. He's picked out a lei made from lavender Vanda orchids, which Danny's mother should like since her preferred color choice, according to her purchasing histories, is lavender.

He's opted not to give one to Danny's father, because he's a no-frills kind of guy, or that's the impression Steve gets--retired fire-fighter, Mets fan, drinks Miller without the irony, and probably doesn't want to wear flowers. Even so, he's got a simple Ti leaf lei in his pocket, just in case. 'Always be prepared.' Steve didn't become an Eagle Scout merely by wishing.

Danny jingles the change in his pocket. "You know, you didn't have to come with me."

Steve nods, but can't say anything without betraying his nerves. Because if Danny's parents don't like him and think Steve is a menace? Danny might leave him and that would not be OK.

"There they are," Danny says and hurries toward a tired looking older couple. Steve hangs back and let Danny have a moment with them. Danny's mother is all arms and voice and a lot like Danny, but older and female. Danny's father is a quiet, white haired man, and waits his turn to hug his son and smile at him.

"Steve?" Danny turns around then waves Steve over. "This is my partner, Steven. Steven, these are my parents, Bev and Mike."

Steve holds up the lei and Bev ducks her head and thanks him like six times before he can say, "Aloha."

"Did Danny tell you this is my favorite color?" Bev sniffs the orchids and ooohs about them some more before making Mike smell them too.

"No, I didn't," Danny says and shoots Steve a look that means there are questions, and there had better be answers later.

"Good to meet you, Mike." Steve offers a firm handshake and immediately likes Danny's dad.

"No flowers for me?" Mike says and laughs.

Steve and Danny's father manage the luggage, while Danny and his mother talk over each other and still manage to understand each other. They've borrowed Chin's SUV so that there is plenty of room for both luggage and people.

Steve is still surprised that he talked Danny into having dinner at his place their first night here. The steaks are marinating. There is a case of Miller and another of Longboards in the cooler. Steve has a recipe for a salad that includes pineapple and a pomegranate molasses dressing. He made lobster salad this morning. And he bought a lemon meringue pie, which is Danny's father's favorite and was the one thing he asked Danny directly, but only because he couldn't find out any other way.

"When are we going to see Grace?" Danny's mother says as they drive from the airport to the hotel.

"Tomorrow," Danny says, without elaborating because he isn't sure what time Grace is going to be free yet. He doesn't want to tell his mother that Rachel is being difficult. He already warned Steve twice not to mention it. "So, we're having dinner at Steve's tonight. We're going to take you to your hotel now and get you settled. Then we have to go back to work for a few hours and we'll swing by to pick you up for dinner at about six?"

Steve helps the bellhop load the Williams' luggage onto a trolly, tips him, and asks him to be careful with their things, in Pidgin. Danny's father looked suitably impressed and shook Steve's hand again.

Once Danny had been hugged by his mother three more times, and Steve hugged twice, they are on their way back to the office.

"So, Steven. How did you know my mothers favorite color?"

"Lucky guess," Steve says because there is no way he is going to admit to pulling financial records. Danny would kill him and then raise him from the dead just to bitch at him before killing him again.


End file.
